Ghauri
|-|Base= |-|Grimored= Summary Ghauri 'was born in America. Though he got a degree in figure skating, a rising hatred for adepts prevented him from becoming professional. He then decided to use his talents to become a street dancer and formed a team with other Adepts. The group used a combination of agility and septimal powers to put on a great show. But one day, his team's performance in a tournament was canceled due to distrust in adepts. To cheer up his team, Ghauri performed an improvised rap. This caused him to develop his current speech pattern of saying all of his sentences in rhyme. But despite his efforts, an accident with a rival team resulting in the leader getting injured caused the team to disband. Tenjian, a common watcher of his performances, approached him and offered him a position in Eden, which he accepted. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-B | 8-A Name: Ghauri "The Prism Master" (Known as Ghauri "Crystal Shoes Dance Faction" in Japan) Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Adept Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Crystal Generation and Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can choose exactly how light reflects off his crystals, usually in the form of a laser beam), Possible Technology Manipulation (His crystals seemingly controlled a Sumergi mech) Attack Potency: City Block level (Should be comparable to other members of The Seven) | Multi-City Block level (Destroyed parts of a highway. Fought Copen and/or Gunvolt) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Gunvolt and Copen in combat. Faster than a motorcycle that could have killed Copen from G-forces alone) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class (Can damage Copen and Gunvolt with physical attacks) Durability: City Block level | Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Gunvolt and Copen. Easily endured G-forces that would have killed Copen) Stamina: Above Average. Able to participate in a high-speed chase against a motorcycle while essentially ice skating without breaking so much as a sweat. Range: Several miles (Able to cover an entire highway with crystals) Standard Equipment: His Grimor, which drastically boosts his septimal power and can be summoned at any time. Intelligence: At least Average. Able to consistently think of rhymes for all of his sentences. Sometimes uses this specifically to annoy his enemies (Albeit this might just be on accident) Weaknesses: Ghauri has to coat the ground in crystals in order to skate. He also can get distracted while rhyming his sentences to the point where nobody really knows what he's trying to say anymore. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Prism Cataclysm:' Ghauri's Septima. It allows him to generate and manipulate purple crystals. **'Tornado Bomb:' Ghauri jumps into the air and creates balls of crystal that then homes in on his target. **'Prism Shoot:' Ghauri kicks, sending out a crystal. He can also stall in the air before using this to mix up his enemy. **'Prism Strike:' Ghauri creates a large crystal before kicking at his foe. **'Prism Break:' Ghauri creates an even larger crystal and kicks it, causing it to shatter and the pieces to cover more area. **'Poetry Slam:' An attack Ghauri uses after chanting Prism glitters bright, forming such bewitching bonds from which none may flee! Poetry Slam! Ghauri creates three massive crystal pillars and sticks them in the ground. They then reflect light off of each other in a way that generally homes in on the target. Ghari then destroys the pillars, attempting to damage his foe while doing so. Keys: Base '''| '''With a Mirrior Shard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Crystal Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Light Users Category:Technology Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Eden (Gunvolt) Category:Terrorists